Between Heaven and Hell
by silly-hime
Summary: 2. Can love exist between an angel and a devil? Or will the rules of heaven and hell keep them apart?   "We're breaking the rules Natsume. Don't you know what will happen to us?" "Yeah, but they can't stop us from loving each other."
1. The Rules

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice sadly… :(

.

.

.

**Between Heaven and Hell**

.

.

_Can love exist between an angel and a devil or will the rules of heaven and hell keep them apart?_

.

.

.

'There are only three rules in the land of heaven. The first, when anyone is in need of an angel's assistance, it is your duty to go and help. The second, heaven is the land of virtues; sinful acts are _not _allowed. And the third never fall in love with a devil. Break any of these rules and you won't be allowed back through these gates. Thank you for understanding and welcome to heaven child.'

A young girl of 7, gulped as large gates opened to welcome her in.

"You may now enter, Ms. Mikan Sakura, angel-in-training." A light voice echoed. Hesitating, the little girl walked forward and consumed herself in a wall of mist, leaving the realm between life and death forever.

.

.

.

'There are only three rules in the depths of hell. The first, do anything good and you'll be mocked forever. Not really a rule, but you know what I mean. The second we, devils, get our power from the chaos in the living world, so cause as much as you can. The third never, and I mean _never_ fall in love with an angel. Disgusting, filthy creatures, I know but you only make that mistake once… Breaking these rules will give you a one-way ticket to the pits of hell, where you'll die a second time without any means of coming back. Other than these rules, break any others. We really don't care. Blah blah, blah, welcome to hell, kid.'

A young boy of 7 scowled at the booming voice. "Tch, this is a stupid place…"

"…You've got guts kid. You'll make a perfect devil, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Come on in and join your friends. We've been expecting someone like you…"

The young boy spit at the ground but continued to walk down, consuming himself in a wall of fire, not once looking back.

.

.

.

There are only three rules between the land of heaven and hell. One, the land of the heavens is the only ones responsible for good. The depths of hell on the other hand are the only ones responsible for evil. An exception to this rule is as states. If a devil carries out remarkably good deeds in an extended amount of time, or if an angel carries out remarkably sinful deeds in an extended amount of time, both said parties would have a decision as to whether they'd like to switch roles as an angel or a devil. The second rule, only twice a year will there be a truce between these two kingdoms, landing on the designated days specified by both ruling heads of said kingdoms. If said parties fail to establish a truce, an immediate change in ruling must be made. And third, neither angel nor devil shall fall in love with each other. There is no exception to this rule.

_Dire consequences will be made to whoever breaks these rules, and said person will be sent to the land between heaven and hell forever. _

.

.

.

L1ttle Miss Dreamer: 1/17/12

**A/N: **Hope you all like. :3 Review Please?


	2. The News

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice sadly… :(

.

.

.

**Between Heaven and Hell**

Chapter 1: The News

.

.

.

"Mikaaan! Eeek! Watch out!" The beautiful brunette turned just in time before a flash of white whizzed by her head.

"Oww…stupid wings…" A little raven-haired girl moaned.

"Aoi! You need to be more careful. Your wings are just developing. You can't fly just yet."

"I know Mikan, but I want to join tomorrow's gathering. I've been waiting for this moment since I first saw feathers!"

The brunette smiled down at the seven year old. "Aoi, I know how much you want to go but trust me…being surrounded by those…other creatures, isn't all that fun and games. This is an important gathering and nothing mustn't go wrong. I doubt Narumi would let you come with your wings just developed as well."

The girl frowned in defeat. "But-But…you got to go to a gathering _one_ day after your feathers came in. How did you learn to fly so quickly? Everyone keeps saying you're the fastest learning angel other than Narumi-san himself. I want to be just like you, Mikan. The perfect angel."

Mikan blushed at her compliment and bent down to pat Aoi's head. "I'm not sure how I learned so quickly…but as your guardian, my advice will be to trust your instincts. Don't think about wanting to fly, just do it. Send all your energy onto your back and let yourself have it. You'll be flying in no time, Aoi." Mikan said brushing Aoi's wings and straightening them back to normal. "Try again, but this time don't think. Just do."

"Don't think…Just do…just do." Aoi repeated, getting up from her previous crash. She closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. Mikan watched as Aoi's wings glowed a faint white, and her feet slowly left the ground inch by inch.

"Don't think. Just do. Don't think. Just do…" Aoi kept repeating as her body floated higher and higher into the air, her wings getting noticeably bigger as it glowed brighter.

"Great job Aoi! Open you eyes now and let your wings fly!" Mikan yelled from the ground.

Aoi opened her eyes slowly and it widened. "Ah! I'm actually flying!"

"Yes Aoi! Now like I said, let your wings fly! And don't think just do!"

"Hai, Mikan!" Aoi cried, and closed her eyes again. Her wings flapped once and soared down quickly, drifting by her mentor. Aoi spread her hands and basked in the breeze her wings were making. Mikan watched as her mentee's mouth burst in a smile.

"You've done well yet again, Mi-chan." Mikan jumped at the voice and turned her head.

"Narumi! You surprised me! What brings you here, not more trouble I hope." Mikan said, a look of worry passing over her face.

"Just because I showed up once without notice, doesn't always mean there's trouble. One time. Only one time that happened."

"And that one time almost caused me to lose my wings."

"Ah-ah Mi-chan. We both swore we'd never talk about it again."

Mikan rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Hai, Narumi. But what _really_ brings you here?" She saw his eyes fade a little and her eyebrows rose questionably.

"…Well, Mi-chan. As you know, the annual gathering of the angels and the…others is tomorrow evening. I received…umm…bat mail, not too long ago from the ruling head of, pardon my language, hell…there seems to be a change in ruling."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Wait…so Head Reo isn't Ruler anymore? Why did he resign? Is he dead? He-he was so young."

Narumi sighed. "No he is not dead and the letter did not specify why they changed rulers, as they don't want the angels knowing of there personal affairs. All I know is that the ruling head of Hell now is…Head Rei Serio, or as said in the letter, Head Persona."

Mikan's jaw dropped and her wings drooped in dismay.

"I understand your expression, but it's the tru-"

"No, Narumi! He can't be head! That-that can't be possible! Please tell me you're joking. _He_ was the reason I al-"

"Almost lost your wings those many years ago, yes. But we can't change their decisions. I just wanted to stop by and tell you the news before you found out at tomorrow's gathering."

"No…No, I am not going. I refuse to go."

Narumi sighed and his wings fluttered. "Mi-Chan. You will go to the gathering tomorrow. And that's an order." His voice changed toward the end, booming in Mikan's ear.

Mikan clenched her teeth and nodded her head once. "Hai…Head Narumi."

Narumi sighed and reached out to brush his fingers on her wings. "Don't be like that, Mi-chan. It won't be that bad. I will see you again tomorrow evening." Narumi went up and kissed her on the cheeks before spreading his wings to fly away.

"Oh, and Ms. Aoi, I expect you to be ready to go tomorrow evening." Mikan looked up and saw Narumi talking to Aoi, before giving one last apologetic look down to her and disappearing into the distance.

"Yaey! Mikan! Did you hear? Thanks to your advice, I get to go tomorrow! You're the best mentor ever! The perfect angel for sure!" Aoi said, a look of pure happiness bursting on her face.

Mikan faked a smile to Aoi. "I'm not perfect Aoi. But if you don't mind, I need to go and talk to Hotaru. And please don't fly all day. It's a long journey tomorrow, and remember your wings are still young. Rest them, okay?"

"Hai! Okay Mikan. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Mikan nodded her head and without a thought, she opened her wings and flew away.

Leaving a pure gray feather in her place.

.

.

"KYAAA! My hair is on fire! Somebody put it out! Put it out!"

"What are you talking about sweetie? Fire in hell is a blessing. You should be happy." A silver-haired girl shook with fear as she patted the remants of the fire, averting her eyes away from the blonde in front of her.

"You've burned in hell. How…appropriate, isn't it?" The blonde continued, a sneaky smile creeping on her face. The girl nodded her head fast, while blinking away the newly formed tears that were about to spill.

The blonde smiled. "Next time Yumi, _don't_ flirt with my property or your hair won't be the only thing that gets burnt." She said reaching out to grab the remaining hair that was left and letting it fall through her fingers. Yumi's eyes widened at the threat and flinched away from the girl's grip.

"Oi! Luna. How long are you planning on staying here? I'm going."

"Oh, no, I'm coming Natsume! Wait for me!" Before getting up to leave, the blonde smirked a smile at Yumi's teary face.

"Don't look so scared. Just doing my job as a devil." Giving a sexy wink in Yumi's direction, Luna got up and ran over to a raven-haired lad, grabbing his hand in the process.

"So, Natsume…where exactly are we going that's oh-so important?"

He took a glance at her and pushed his hand out of her grasp. "The Head's palace. I've been summoned."

Luna's eyes widened. "Summoned? What'd you do_ this_ time, Natsume?"

"Tch. I didn't do anything. The stupid bastard Reo just said to come. He needs to tell me something important."

Luna frowned. "It's always you who gets summoned to the palace. People who have lived in hell longer than you never got one look inside the palace. And the only one's that have, died in the pits of hell. Everybody's right. You're like the special devil. The perfect one."

Natsume took a glance at Luna before trekking faster. "I'm not special. They should be lucky they've never seen the palace. Only bastards live in it."

Luna ran faster to catch up to Natsume. She opened her mouth, about to comment back, but noticed his strained expression and dropped her thoughts. And they both continued to travel in silence until they reached a cliff side. Flames leapt out of the cavern and smogged their faces.

Luna shivered. She's never been this close to the Pits of Hell. "I'll wait for you here then."

"You should just go. I don't know how long that bastard will be done talking."

"But I want to wait…I don't mind."

"Luna. Just go. This isn't a place for people like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This place is dangerous. Just go. I don't want you here."

Luna inhaled a breath and huffed it out.

"Leave. Go hang out with someone else before I get more irritated."

"…Fine. Whatever. You do know how to tick a person off. They all were right. You are the perfect devil…" Luna whispered before turning around and spread her wings to fly away.

"Stupid people…" Natsume muttered to himself before jumping down into the flames.

He was instantly engulfed in heat and his insides burned from the impact the flames were emitting. But as seconds passed the heat turned cold and he felt like he was swimming in cold jelly. He opened his wings and flapped, maneuvering himself through the flames until he saw the gates to the palace. He reached it quickly and the flames disappeared completely as he touched the pavement of the bridge connecting to the palace.

Natsume brushed off a burning flame from his shirt before reaching up to pound on the gates. Before he reached it however, the gates opened and a booming voice was heard.

"Oh look. If it isn't the perfect devil himself. How've you been doing Natsume?" Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Tch…You're back? I thought you finally died in the Pits of Hell."

"Always the jokester aren't you Hyuuga? I paid a visit to the other gates, discussing entrances for tomorrow's _big_ gathering. Man…heaven's gates are so irritating. So sweet, and…irritating."

"Got that right."

"Anyway kid, enter. Reo's waiting for you."

Natsume walked forward patting the gates as he passed them.

"Oh, and kid. Don't make too much of a fuss when Reo tells you the news. We may be in hell, but killing a Head is strictly forbidden even if it's not a rule in Hell."

Natsume's eyebrows rose, before continuing his pathway to the main hallway of the palace.

"Ah, Hyuuga. You've finally came…I was worried you had died in my pit. Still hot I hope."

Natsume's eyes narrowed and stared at the Head in front of him. "Tch. I wish I had died in it, Head Reo."

Reo smirked at him, and got up from his throne to walk down. "Hm…how I'm going to miss you calling me that."

Natsume's eyes scrunched up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, Natsume. Tragic news just happened. The worst. The worst, the worst, the wor-"

"Will you just fucking tell me before I kill myself right now?"

Reo smirked at Natsume's irritated face. "Well…someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin..."

"Tch. I'm a devil, not a stupid sparkly vampire."

"Well, you don't' have to be mean to me."

"It's my job."

Reo smiled at him and turned to walk back to his throne. "Well, as I said before I was rudely interrupted by you, I'm going to miss you calling me head…Such a special honor from a perfect devil, as everyone's saying, like you to call me by such a prestigious name. To think you'll be my most missed pers-"

"Reo, will you please just tell the boy the news. Now." A booming voice was heard, cutting off Reo's rant. He frowned.

"Using your powers already it seems Persona." A large cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and Natsume's frown turned into anger.

"What the hell is death freak doing here?"

Persona flashed a creepy smile in his direction and walked up to Reo. "My my Hyuuga…Is that any way to talk to your former mentor?

"Tch. I can talk however I want."

"Yes…but you can't talk it to a Head now can you?"

Natsume's eyes turned suspicious. He looked back at Reo, and then at Persona. "…Don't tell me…"

"Say hello, Mr. Perfect devil to the New Head of Hell, Persona." Reo spoke, getting up from his former throne, addressing Persona to take his place.

Natsume's eyes slightly widened and clenched his fist trying to suppress the anger that bubbled inside of him. "What. The. Fuck. Reo! Him? Really?"

"Now now, that's not the way to talk about a head."

"The fuck! Like I care. It' not part of the rules is it? I can fucking talk shit about him as much as I wa-" A sharp blast hit him on his leg and Natsume doubled over in pain. He looked down, his leg slowly turning black. He clenched his teeth and weakly looked up to the New Head of Hell.

"Be glad I only hit you on the leg. I took pity on you because you were my former mentee. But as your new Head, talk like that in front of me again, and I won't be afraid to point my finger a little higher." Persona smirked, looking down at the crippled Natsume. "Oh, and yes. I expect you back here for tomorrow's meeting. Bring your mentee Youichi Hijiri as well. And that's …an order."

Natsume spat at the ground, but nodded his head weakly and got to his one good foot, limping out through the palace doors.

"Woah…Hyuuga. Your leg! I take it you didn't handle the news well?" Natsume glared at the black gates and punched it leaving an imprint of his fist behind.

"Typical Hyuuga. I'd get that leg checked if I were you."

"Tch. Whatever, just teleport me to Ruka's place will you?"

"Okay, okay. Try not to anger the Head again will you? You of all people should know how much power he truly possesses."

Natsume took a glance at the gates before he closed his eyes and was flashed away in a bright light.

.

.

.

L1ttle Miss Dreamer: 1/17/12

**A/N:** Hiya~ Hope you enjoyed~ ^_^ Review Please? :)


	3. The Gathering

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice sadly… :(

.

.

.

**Between Heaven and Hell**

Chapter 2: The Gathering

.

.

.

"I really do not want to go to this gathering…"

"Baka…stop complaining."

Mikan turned her chocolate orbs and pouted at her best friend. "Hotaru! You're supposed to agree with me."

Hotaru Imai rolled her amethyst eyes and shook her raven-haired bob in irritation, her white wings fluttering in exasperation. "I don't have to. Nothing can be changed from what has happened. Just accept the fate and move on."

"…You know I can't move on."

Hotaru pitied her best friend's defeated figure and her eyes trailed over the pale gray wings that hung in the middle of her back. "I know baka…but don't get worked up over things. Once we pass through tonight, things will be back to normal. Like always." Hotaru displayed a small smile, the glow of her inner angel shining brightly for a second.

Mikan smiled at her best friend's words and reached out, grabbing the girl into a hug. "Hotaru! Why are you so cute? You're the bestest friend ever!"

Hotaru drew a small smile on her face again, reciprocating the hug for a second before pushing her away. "Baka. We should get going now. The sun is starting to set. It'll be time to leave soon."

"Don't you hate it when the sun begins to set? Darkness fills the sky…those creatures time of day…" Mikan shivered at the thought, and got up from the ground, her wings flapping in anxiety.

Hotaru shrugged off her words, and got up from the ground as well, dusting her pale lavender dress. "Not when the full moon is out. Although the sky gets dark, as long as the moon shines, there will always be light."

Mikan turned and smiled at her friend, and nodded her head. "You're right…"

"Baka. Of course I am. Now let's go. You still have Aoi to take care of." Mikan's eyes widened at this and jumped into the air quickly, her wings flapping in panic.

"Oh no! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me Hotaru! I'll see you in a few minutes!" Mikan waved a quick goodbye, and shot out into the pink sky.

Hotaru reached up and caught a stray gray feather that floated down and she clutched the feather into her palm. She stared at it few a few seconds, as the feather glowed. Hotaru smiled at this, and looked up to the evening sky again.

"Dark and light destined to become one again on this full moon gathering…" Hotaru whispered into the breeze and she finally flew up, following the path taken by her best friend.

Her delicate fingers let go of the object in her hands and let it flow down back to the ground; the white plume drifting quietly into the milky clouds.

.

.

"Natsume…How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with Head Persona?"

The crimson-eyed lad scowled at his best friend's comment and cursed under his breath. "Zero times. You've never told me to not mess with _Head_ Persona."

Ruka Nogi frowned at his comment, his azure eyes filled with concern. "Natsume…you know what I mean. He can kill you…Don't mess with him."

"And _you_ know I can kill him as well. If he doesn't mess with me, then I won't mess with him. Simple as that."

Ruka brushed his hand through his blond locks and sighed, finally finished wrapping Natsume's black leg with gauze. "I guess…But still. Since he's our new Head…it's a thousand times more dangerous. Look how he got you now and you didn't even attack him."

Natsume rolled his eyes and weakly got up, pressing his injured leg onto the ground. He winced as a sharp pain flew up, but nevertheless pressed down harder. Ruka watched as small beads of sweat appeared on his friend's forehead from the pain.

"Don't push yourself Natsume…We have a long night ahead. Night is coming fast and you need as much rest as you can before the gathering tonight."

Natsume ignored his friend's comment and turned to him. "I'm fine, it's not like this is my first time getting a hit from that man. Plus, I need to find Youichi. I haven't told him tonight will be his first gathering."

"I can just tell him. I really think you should rest. This attack was worse than the other's I've treated. That injury is not going to disappear in a few days like usual. I'd give it maybe a fort night before it's back to normal."

Natsume clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "I'm _not_ going to admit defeat to that_ bastard._ I'm going whether you like it or not. I'll see you in a few."

Natsume opened his wings then and flew up into the blood red sky, not looking back at his concerned friend.

Ruka sat in silence for a while, before walking up to a wall and punching it. The stone cracked from the strong impact, but stood strong as ever. His hand hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He knew this wasn't even a percent of the pain that Natsume was feeling right now.

He looked up to the bloody sky and sighed as he caught a glimpse of the shadow of a full moon. "Dark and light are gathering tonight…" Ruka shook his head and opened up his dark blue scale-like wings, and floated up. "But why does it have to be tonight of all nights?"

.

.

Narumi looked up at the sky and pursed his lips. He looked over the crowd of angels that were present before him, and gave a small smile.

"Well my angels. We best be starting our journey. At this rate, we might make it with a few seconds to spare. Jinno, I presume you'll take good care of Heaven in our short absence?"

The man nodded his head, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "With my life, Head Narumi."

Narumi smiled at Jinno. "You won't sacrifice your life today Jin-Jin. But thank you again for staying behind." Jinno nodded his head and spread his wings out, a look of determination passing over his face. "Now…shall we be off then?"

The 54 angels nodded their head in unison and spread their wings.

"Okay. Then let us…fly."

Once Narumi said those words, the sky was filled with a downpour of stray white feathers. The angels flew up high, soaring into the evening sky, as the sun set behind them. Narumi took lead, and spread his palms out and raised his index and middle finger.

Getting the signal, the angels filed behind him in a 'V' position. Using his pinky and ring finger, he pointed them out like before, and this time a group of elderly and young angels filed in the center, while the younger angels flanked and covered them from the outside.

Narumi looked behind him once, and smiled as the flying formation was created. He searched in the small crowd of angels for one in particular. He saw a flash of gray in the corner of his eye, and his head turned.

"Looking for me Narumi?"

He smiled at the familiar warm tone of voice, and turned his direction back forward. Mikan flapped her wings once and soared a few lengths behind Narumi.

"As a matter of fact, yes I was Mikan-chan."

She giggled at his response and changed her position so she was flying right next to him.

"You told me to come. And I can't break a Head's order."

Narumi turned his head quickly to the brunette, and sighed. "Mi-chan…"

She put her finger to her lips and stopped him from responding. "Yes yes. I know already Narumi. I'm sorry for how I acted, and I'm fine with anything that happens tonight."

Narumi smiled at her response and flew closer to her, grabbing her hand and squeezed it. "I'm proud of you Mikan…If your mother was here today…she'd be proud as well."

Narumi saw the brunette's eyes lose a glow for a second, and instantly regretted bringing up her mother.

"I think she'd be proud of you as well Mikan."

The two turned their heads and smiled at the angel behind them.

"Hotaru-chan. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Always the pleasure Head Narumi."

Hotaru gave a small nudge in the shoulder of the quiet brunette and flicked her head playfully. "Baka. Get your head out of the clouds. We're almost here."

Mikan sent Hotaru a small smile and nodded her head. "Hai, Hotaru!"

Narumi smiled at his two favorite angels and turned his head back to the sky. As Hotaru said, the meeting place was coming near. He could already see the heavenly gates that greeted him every day since he was an angel-in-training.

"Prepare for landing my angels. We are almost there."

The angels behind them, nodded their heads again, and slowed their movements, flapping more to decrease their speed.

"I better go check on Aoi. I don't think she knows how to slow down yet. Narumi, Hotaru. I'll see you soon." Mikan said, turning around and disappearing into the middle of the formation.

Narumi looked at Mikan and his head turned to the quiet Hotaru. "Hmm…I think it's about time you got a mentee Hotaru."

Hotaru turned her head in surprise, as her face brightened slightly. "Me? Really? But I'm not a full angel yet. I'm not of age."

"Neither is Mikan. But she's done a wonderful job already for just a 16 year old, don't you think?"

Hotaru turned around and watched as her best friend talked happily with her mentee, while explaining the ropes of what is about to happen. "Yes…"

Narumi smiled inwardly and turned his attention back to the now large gates in front of him. "Then it's settled. We'll hold a ceremony tomorrow. I'm thinking you can have Nobara-chan. She's in need of a good mentor right now."

Hotaru looked at her Head and nodded her head. "Thank you Narumi."

Narumi winked in her direction before floating lower to the ground. His trail of angels followed after and soon one by one, landed on the grassy plains of Gakuen Alice, the designated meeting place of Angel and Devil.

The moon was rising into the sky by the time the angels have all landed safely to the ground and Narumi breathed in the soft air, nodding his head at the scent. The others were here already it seems.

"Angels. I know I don't need to remind you of things, but you know the rules. And you know the consequences. Please don't get into trouble tonight. Remember this is a truce. And nothing else." Narumi said, looking into the eyes of each of his angels.

"Hai, Head Narumi."

He smiled at their response, and waved his hand out. "Then we shall go."

.

.

Natsume drummed his fingers along a tree trunk and clenched his fist. When was this gathering going to start already?

He looked around the Gakuen Alice, and watched as his brothers and sisters talked with each other excitedly. He rolled his eyes and sat on the floor, leaning his head on a Sakura Tree that blossomed a few springs back.

"Natsume. Mochu says the angels are entering the gate now." He turned and nodded his head at Ruka's answer.

"Tch…took them long enough." Ruka smirked at his best friend's response and shook his head.

"They did have to travel farther than us. Plus they bring their elders. Of course they would take longer."

Natsume rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "They're just stupid."

Ruka smiled at his response, as a loud clang was heard in the distance; the gates were closing. The angels have entered Gakuen Alice.

"Oi, Youichi." A small silver-haired boy turned his head to his mentor, and his eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"The angels are coming. Let's go to the opening. And for once in your life, behave."

Youichi smirked to his mentor, but nevertheless nodded his head in agreement. Getting up from the ground slowly, Natsume limped to the clear opening inside Gakuen Alice, as a crowd of devils circled around the left side of the room. Ruka followed after him, and looked up at the night sky. The moon was finally overhead. And the sound of flutters brought him out of his daydreaming.

The Angels have arrived.

The devils turned away in disgust, hissing under their breath as one by one, the angels entered room. The angels in turn, shifted their eyes to the floor in a low respect, keeping their disgusted feelings to themselves. They filled up the right side of the hall, as Natsume watched the Head of Heaven, Narumi walk up and greet Persona who was located on a high mount, overlooking the crowd.

Natsume scoffed at the innocent expression presented on Persona's face, as he shook hands with Head Narumi, and snorted at the forced smile that Persona presented.

"We are terribly sorry for being late. We tried to get here as fast as we could." Head Narumi was heard saying.

Persona darkly chuckled, and his black eyes glowed in mischief. "We always go through those type of things don't we?"

Narumi nodded his head. "Of course Head Persona. Oh, and my apologies. I forgot to wish your congratulations on becoming the new Head of Hell."

"Thank you Narumi. It's always a pleasure to see your familiar face." Persona commented back, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Well, shall we get this meeting started?"

Persona nodded his head, and turned his attention to the crowd. They were already gathered together, but Persona cleared his throat loudly, catching the few of those who weren't paying attention. Narumi smiled tentatively into the crowd.

"Thank you for all coming today under this joyous night." A snort was heard from the devil's side, and Persona shot his side a sharp look. Narumi smiled and waved his hand down, completely unaffected by the devil's immature behavior. "As I was saying, it's a pleasure to have all of us gather tonight under this full moon. "

Narumi paused as his eyes trailed over to Persona. Persona nodded his head once, and Narumi smiled back to the crowd.

"Well…for starters. Heaven has been doing well these past few months. The amount of guardian work down on Earth had decreased 13%. We've been given two new angels-in-training in the past month, making us have a total of 29 angels that are in training that don't have there wings yet. We have great news as well that 23 angels have finally grew their wings, and we are lucky to have one of them present today. Aoi, will you please?" Narumi said, lifting his palm up, motioning the girl to stand up.

Aoi blushed in embarrassment, but with a small shove from her mentor, she stood up shyly, as the angels clapped their hands in happiness, while the devils clapped just because they had to.

"2 of our angels as well have given birth this last week. And no angel has died since our last gathering. We've been fairly well." Narumi ended with a bright smile, his wings hanging low on his back. " Persona? I know you'd like to say a few things."

Persona smirked back, and nodded his head. Narumi stepped down from the front and Persona replaced him.

"I'm sure you all must be wondering why the hell am I up here rather than Reo." Narumi frowned at the vulgar language mentioned, while the crowd nodded their heads.

"If you all didn't already now. Hell, has gotten a change in ruling. And before you make up some unrealistic story, Reo has stepped down because he…is going to be a father. He doesn't wish to be the Head of Hell as well as raise a child. So as a…nice friend, I gladly accepted this position."

Persona waited as the gasps and murmurs ceased before continuing. "Now, Reo will be missed of course. But I'll use all the power in myself to keep Hell, the way Hell should be…" Persona lingered at this sentence, a quick dark look passed between both Heads. "And now for the condition of Hell. We are doing fine as well. Destruction in Earth has raised 4% this past month. Although this is a bad percentage, due to the changing of heads, it won't be this low ever again." Persona smirked into Narumi's stoic expression, as the devils sniggered in anticipation.

"We also have gotten 3 new spawns in our mix and total of 31 devils that have gotten their wings. One of them is here as well. Hijiri, stand up now."

Youichi stood up abruptly and gave a small nod at Persona. The devils whooped for him, while the angels clapped, murmuring between themselves.

"Other than that, we are starting to get used to the feel of a new head. So-" Persona turned to Narumi who dipped his head. "Meeting adjourned."

Gakuen Alice erupted in different conversations then as the angels and devils talked among themselves.

"Mikan! Is the gathering already over? It seemed so short…"

Mikan turned her head down, and smiled down at her mentee. "No. It's not. Now is the time to…mingle I guess with everyone else. We're supposed to be talking with the devils right now. But most of us don't." Aoi nodded her head in understanding and beamed.

"I can't believe Narumi-san actually introduced me and my new wings! I wish to go to every gathering!"

Mikan laughed at Aoi and rubbed her head playfully. "Narumi announces everyone's name when it's their first gathering. So does the Head of Hell. And why don't you go mingle with other people right now instead of talking to me? Make your first gathering worth wild."

Aoi smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Mikan watched as her mentee ran over to one of her senior angels, and smiled to herself. She looked around the area and felt the same stares she always felt since she was 10. She looked down uncomfortably, as she searched for her best friend in the crowd of angels.

"Sakura-san! It's a pleasure to be in your acquaintance again, your highness."

Mikan turned her head around and smiled at the familiar figure. "Koko! How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me by my last name."

Kokoro Yome laughed at the angel's comment, his sand-colored hair messy as he shook his head. "As many times as I can remember. How's Heaven? You know I can't determine the real condition by what Head Narumi-san says."

Mikan smiled timidly at the devil in front of her. "It's fine. Everything is always the same I guess. Nothing new other than Aoi getting her wings."

"Oh, I saw that. Where is she by the way? I can't meet her?" Koko said, looking for the little raven-haired girl in the crowd.

"You can, if you find her at least." Mikan answered, giggling as Koko rolled his eyes. "How's down under by the way? Fun?" Mikan continued jokingly.

Koko gave her a look. "It's a _whole_ lot of fun Mikan. You should know all about it right?"

Mikan rolled her eyes at Koko's answer and lightly punched him the arm. She ignored the strange looks that the others gave them as they eavesdropped on their conversation. "Whatever Koko. You like always like to make jokes on me."

"It's my job isn't it?"

The two smiled at each other.

"Hmm…It seems everyone has angry thoughts in their heads right now due to us talking…So I best be off." Koko said, smirking in the directions of the people that were listening in. Mikan frowned unhappily but sighed nevertheless.

"Okay then Koko. Hopefully I'll see you next gathering. Don't get into any trouble."

Koko smirked at her. "Mikan…look who you're talking to? I should be telling _you_ to not get into any trouble." Koko winked at her, before waving his hand and walking away.

Mikan sighed to herself, as she watched his yellow-scale like wings brush through the crowd, and she turned her head to look again for her best friend.

"Mikan-chan."

She turned her head again, and smiled at the man in front of her. "Narumi. Wonderful speech as always by the way."

The blond man smiled at her, displaying a nice row of clean white teeth. "Thank you as always. Mingling I see?"

Mikan smiled at him and nodded her head. "Of course. That's the point of this gathering isn't it?"

Narumi laughed at her comment. "Yes yes. I should have come sooner so I could say hello to Koko. He's doing well I presume?" Mikan nodded her head. "Good good. And I just came to tell you, 10 minutes until we leave. So find all the people that you'd like to talk to."

"Okay Narumi. I'll tell the others as well. And have you seen Hotaru anywhere? I saw her during your speech, but she disappeared once it ended."

Narumi looked around and shrugged. "She's somewhere in the crowd. I remember her talking to a blond devil over by that Sakura tree a few minutes ago. She could still be there. But I must be going now. Adieu."

Mikan waved him goodbye, as she pondered what he had just told her.

Hotaru? Talking to a devil?

She turned her head and walked in the direction that Narumi pointed in. As she maneuvered through the crowd, a body bumped into her leg. She looked down in surprise, and saw a pair of dark silver eyes staring straight up at her.

"Ugly…What's up with your wings?"

Mikan frowned at the little devil in front of her and looked at him strangely. This was the devil that Head Persona told to stand up. Hijiri…

"It's not nice to call people ugly Hijiri-san. And an accident happened a few years back causing my wings to look like this."

The boy nodded his head and spread his own pair of wings out. "Whatever. And my wings are almost the same color as yours, except mine are a darker gray."

Mikan smiled down at the boy. "I can see that. This is your first gathering I presume?"

"Yup. My wings grew out yesterday. And my Nii-chan taught me how to fly a few minutes after that."

Mikan stared at the boy in amazement and displayed a small smile at the familiarness of his story. "Oh. Just like my mentee, Aoi. Your nii-chan must be proud of you then."

He nodded his head. "Uh-huh. My name's Youichi Hijiri by the way. I'm 7."

Mikan laughed at his abrupt nature. "It's very nice to meet you Youichi-san. I'm Mikan Sakura."

Youichi showed a small smile at her before turning away. "Nice to meet you. But I'm going off to find my nii-chan. See you later ugly!"

Mikan rolled her eyes at the boy's answer. A devil is a devil. She started again toward the Sakura tree. Mikan could see the sakura petals drifting silently onto the ground, and she noticed indeed two figures underneath it, talking intimately with each other as if they were in their own little world.

Hotaru and... was that Ruka?

"Hotaru!"

The two figures turned their heads surprised, and took a step away from each other.

"Sakura-san. It's nice to see you again."

Mikan gave a small smile. Indeed it was Ruka. But why is he talking to her best friend? She turned her attention to Hotaru.

Hotaru took a step toward Mikan, and opened her mouth to speak. "You were looking for me I presume?"

Mikan nodded her head, and turned to the two. "Yes…I was. But I hope I didn't disturb your conversation…" Mikan said trailing off. The two looked at each other quickly and they both shook their heads.

"No Sakura-san. We were just discussing the fundamentals on how to improve the lives of both angel and devil using the invention that Ho-Imai-san has created recently."

Mikan brushed her eyes over the two, and nodded her head slowly. "…Okay…Well, Hotaru, We're leaving in a few minutes. So, I think it's time to say goodbye. Sorry Ruka-san. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Mikan backed away from the two quickly. She was suspicious. Mikan had a strange feeling about those two. This wasn't the first time she walked on the two's conversations. Her angel-like senses were tingling as it sensed a strong power of a committed sin. Did Ruka tell her a lie just then?

She was too absorbed into her thoughts that she didn't notice a tree root on the ground. And being Mikan, her foot got caught and she yelped in surprise. She closed her eyes before the impact, falling quickly as the ground got closer to her face.

However, when she landed…it wasn't the dirt and grass that lay beneath their feet. She landed on something soft and squishy and her eyes opened in panic.

Surprised chocolate orbs met irritated crimson orbs and Mikan could only gape at what she had just done.

"Oi…I thought Angels were supposed to be delicate and graceful. Clumsy girl…"

.

_.Dark and light destined to become one again on this full moon gathering._

.

.

.

L1ttle Miss Dreamer 1/31/12

**A/N:** Thank you for reading~ ^-^ I'll be making a Q&A session right now to answer any questions you might be having about my story. :)

1) This story sounds familiar…You're plagiarizing!

~ ^_^ I can assure you 100% I did not plagiarize this story. I wrote it, deleted the story, was going to attempt to fix it up a bit but changed my mind because I actually liked it how it was written. So edited it a bit and posted it again on a _new_ account, after my old one got hacked by my friends. :3 Sorry if this explanation doesn't make sense…but it's true! :P

(Too be honest…I'm actually quite glad people remember this story. xD

2) Why did you make Mikan have gray wings? What did Persona do to Mikan!

~ ;) It's a secret that will be revealed later on in the story. Don't worry. I have the entire story plot in my head and everything will be resolved!

3) OMG! They met finally! There love starts now!

~ Ah ah ah! Not so fast. :) Remember…Mikan is an angel, and follows the rules, while Natsume? Well…he just despises angels in general. ;P but don't worry, there love story has already begun since the very beginning… ;)

4) Ruka and Hotaru? Is this going to be a RxH story too?

~ hehehe…. Just wait and find out! But who knows…Just believe Ruka's commentary as he explains their 'intimate' conversation before Mikan shows up. xP

If you have any more questions don't be afraid to ask! Review Please! ^_^


End file.
